


Dark Secrets(?)

by DarkCanid19



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Legendary AU canon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, big sadd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCanid19/pseuds/DarkCanid19
Summary: Leon and Raihan are hiding their new relationship for the most part. Three days after their confession, they open up to each other and things tend to get a little heated.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Dark Secrets(?)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like a year since I've written smut so please spare me  
> Please note that this takes place in my Legendary AU, so please check that out if you want or have the chance

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hm?"

"I've never known anyone to be so obsessed over dragon-types. Is this what you do in your spare time?"

  
Raihan laughed, shrugging. "Guilty as charged." He nudged Leon's hand away before he grabbed an old carving of Rayquaza from a shelf. "Don't touch that. It's old enough to turn to dust if you even lay a finger on it. On that note, please refrain from touching any of the relics you see," he warned.

  
"What is this, a museum?" Leon snorted.

  
"There were only three of these things made, Lee, I don't need to risk them being broken."

  
Among Rayquaza, there were several other legendary dragon-types lined on the shelf, each of them carved out of stone or wood. Some of them were even decorated with real gemstones - most particularly the Sinnoh dieties, but Rayquaza had been lined with plated gold on some of its markings. For being old, they were amazingly detailed. Leon wondered how hard it was to get a hold of these.

  
"Don't mind the fact that I'm missing one from Unova," Raihan suddenly said. "No one's been able to get their hands on it, so it's not like I didn't try to get it."

  
He had that guilty look in his eyes that sort of betrayed that statement overall. He quickly changed the subject, going on about the other old stuff he had stashed around the place. Leon still snatched a glance at the empty space in between Dialga and Kyurem, where Zekrom should be.

  
"Didn't you cart around that one book on Unova history a while back?" Leon asked, still dwelling on the subject of the missing figure.

  
Raihan blinked. "I still have it. Why?"

  
"I remember you being obsessed with the stuff. I mean, you loved those legendaries. Why don't you complete the collection?"

  
He looked away, sighing. "It's a long story."

  
"I've got time," Leon replied defiantly.

  
"I don't think you want to hear a sob story the moment you came in here. I-" He swallowed roughly, pausing for a moment. "It's hard for me to talk about it. I'll save it for another time, alright? Now, more important things. Are you hungry?"

  
"No?" Leon was drawn aback.

  
"You make that sound like you don't know. You should get that checked out."

  
He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

  
"I'm hungry, though, so just make yourself at home. Don't piss off the kraken over there, though. I've already had to clean up after one of her fits this week." Raihan jabbed a thumb in Flygon's direction, who was curled up and asleep on the couch. "She doesn't like it when people try sitting in her spot. So try sitting a little, I dunno, five inches away from her at the least? I don't want to be taking you to the emergency room because she tried to tear your head off."

  
Flygon stirred as if on cue, stretching and arching her back before circling the spot and laying back down again, curling her tail neatly around herself. Charizard skeptically sniffed at her, but he still kept his distance. Flygon growled at him still, flicking her wings in annoyance.

  
"Knock it off, Squeakers," Raihan admonished, snapping his fingers at her. She gave him a harsh glare before turning her back to them.  


  
"How long?"

  
"Eight years."

  
Leon gaped. "You should have told me sooner!"

  
"And that would help how? You've been pining me for, what, a month?" Raihan argued.

  
"A year and a half," Leon clarified between gritted teeth. "It would have made things so much easier for me."

  
"I did send you that Applin for your birthday."

  
"Anonymously."

  
"Still."

  
Leon elbowed Raihan, causing him to nearly choke on the chip he had just eaten. He laughed, leaning back and draping an arm over Leon's shoulder.

  
"But hey, we're here now, aren't we?" he compromised.

  
"I guess."

  
"You guess? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

  
Leon smiled, not looking at him. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

  
Raihan gave him a suspicious glare. "You're getting back at me for not telling you about my deal with Unova, aren't you?"

  
"Maybe."

  
"I hate you so much."

  
"Do you, though?" Leon shot an innocent grin at Raihan, and by Arceus, who could say no to that adorable mess of a face? He growled slightly, rolling his eyes.

  
"I suppose not."

  
They were silent for a long time, enjoying each other's company. It had been a while since they'd gotten to hang out like this. But last time, they weren't an actual thing. This time it was slightly different in a way, if that was the right way to put it. It felt more special, less confined, maybe even warmer. Leon had never thought about what it would be like to just be there. He was so scared that Raihan would turn him down. So scared that he'd lose him as a friend overall. It really helped when Sonia actually approached him about the way he'd stare at Raihan from afar. She'd told him to get on with it or she'd tell Raihan herself, which gave Leon plenty of motivation to confess to spare himself from humiliation. He'd approached Raihan after their match together for the Championship Debut, nervous as all hell and willing to dig himself a hole in the ground and never come back out. Before Raihan could even ask about what he wanted, Leon tossed every rational thought out of the bag and just kissed him. On the lips. Like his entire life depended on it. Raihan was so shocked that he froze completely, making Leon think that he'd done everything wrong. It was the complete opposite, really, because Raihan rushed forwards to kiss Leon back before he could even back off and ramble an apology. Needless to say, it was a very momentous occasion.

  
That was four days ago. This was the first time they'd gotten together at all after that. They'd mostly kept their conversations to texting or through phone calls, but even that was scarce as Leon was so busy with Champion duties and whatnot. He'd specifically asked Rose to scratch off this day on his calender so he'd be able to spend time with Raihan in person. Of course, his excuse was that he needed a mental health day, which Rose couldn't put down. So now here they were. Just sitting down in silence. Pretty exciting, huh?

  
Raihan was the first one to break the silence. "I was eight years old."

  
Leon jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. "What?"

  
"When it happened. You wanted to know, so shut up and listen, alright?"

  
He slowly nodded, a little concerned.

  
"I never knew my father. Mom said that he up and left without a trace before I was old enough to even remember his face. That's all she said about him, really. She never did like talking about Dad. Never liked talking at all. The woman constantly kept to herself."

  
"That's awful," Leon commented.

  
"Ah, it's fine. I learned how to take care of myself at an early age because of it, so there's that," Raihan tried, attempting to convince himself of his own words. "Anyways, there was one thing she always told me: 'Never go out on your own, especially during a storm.' I mean, she had a valid reason. But I was a rebellious child."

  
"That doesn't surprise me."

  
"I wasn't asking you. As I was saying, I went against her will one night when the storm of the century occurred. I was curious. I read in one of my old books that there was a chance that you could see a legendary if you walked out into the storm."

  
"Thundurus and Tornadus, right?"

  
"Well, yes, that's the commonality. What I was really looking for was Zekrom."

  
There it was. The one name Leon had been waiting to hear after he saw that empty space on the shelf. He nodded, urging Raihan to go on.

  
"I was so determined to see him. I thought that if I had my partner with me, it wouldn't be considered going alone. It got too wet for Roggenrola, though, so I had to keep him in his ball. It was freezing. Windy enough to blow you over. I was just about to give up and go home before I got what I wanted." Raihan stopped, taking a few deep breaths. Oh Arceus, were those tears? Leon was about to ask him if he was alright before he continued. "I saw Zekrom. Or, he saw me first. He actually landed right in front of me. And can I tell you, that thing is gigantic. Compared to a kid like me, he was a monster. The one thing I really can remember the most is his eyes. They were so cold, almost like they were lifeless. Red as blood, too."

  
"What happened?"

  
Raihan shook his head. "The worst you could think of besides being killed. He should have finished me off." His voice was strained by his tears, and it was obvious that he was trying his best not to back out of telling the story. "Out of nowhere, he attacked. Sliced me open like a hot knife through butter and flew off. I was left to bleed out and die in the rain. If it wasn't the blood loss, I would have died from hypothermia."

  
"But you lived. Did someone find you?" Leon became very concerned, not expecting to see Raihan break down like this.

  
"I don't know who it was. All I know is that I woke up again in a hospital bed with a drip in my arm and a shit ton of bandages wrapped around me. Whoever it was, I really want to see them and thank them. If I wasn't found, I might have never seen the light of day again. Mom would have cared less, to be honest. If I never came back or not. She pretended to be all worried and stuff, but I knew that look. It was the same look she'd give me when I'd ask about Dad." Raihan sighed. "After the incident, she shut down completely. Stopped taking care of herself overall. One day she just told me to pack my bags. Next I know, we're moving out of the region."

  
"What happened to your mum? She didn't die, did she?"

  
"I don't know. After I set out for the Gym Challenge, she left again. I have no clue if she went back to Unova or not."

  
"Rai, I'm so sorry," Leon began, but Raihan cut him off.

  
"No, it's not your fault," he said, trying to get himself together. "You didn't know, so I had the right to tell you. This has nothing to do with you, Lee, don't worry."

  
Leon still felt horrible. "So you want nothing to do with Zekrom after that, then?"

  
"Nothing. I already have the scars to remind me of how terrible that monster really is. I don't need anything else to know what he looks like or where he lives. I don't need to know. I don't want to know."

  
"You still have the scars?"

  
"Yeah. Most of it's from Zekrom, but some of it came from the surgery they had to give me to fix up blood clots and shattered ribs." He took off his sweatshirt, making it easier to pull up his shirt enough to show the large scars that ran across his abdomen. Three large, symetrical clawmarks, definitely large enough to have come from a legendary, or another pokemon of that immense size. Raihan put down his shirt again, self-conscious. "No one else knows about this, Leon. I've never had the balls to tell anyone, to be honest. I've always either shut down or ran away from my problems."

  
"I feel honored?"

  
Raihan laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess you have a right to feel that. I mean, that's my darkest secret besides the fact that I'm dating you," he replied.

  
"Oh, stop. It's not a dark secret, for Arceus' sake. It's just something we want to keep under the radar for as long as we can. We can't have things like bad publicity. Rose would have my head if he knew about this."

  
"Exactly. It's deadly. Therefore, it's a dark secret." Raihan cocked a brow at Leon, giving him a challenging look.

  
Leon shot forwards to shut him up with a kiss, causing Raihan to yelp in surprise. He moved away, giving Leon a hurt look.

  
"How dare you," he scolded with mock offense, putting a hand over his heart. "I'm perfectly fine talking about my beliefs and interests, thank you very much."

  
"I'm perfectly fine with you shutting up and letting me be concerned for your welfare," Leon shot back.

  
"Oh, please, I'm absolutely fine. Healthy as a Rapidash. It ain't like I'm gonna go back to Unova and demand that Zekrom finishes the job."

  
"Shut it, let me love you."

  
"What's stopping you?"

  
Leon actually stopped at that, blinking. Raihan was apparently taking this in an entirely different direction than it was intended. That, or Leon was taking that response as something else entirely than its real meaning.

  
"Purrloin got your tongue?"

  
Raihan chuckled, going back to staring at nothing in silence. But the look he was giving was so conceited. Leon scoffed, but he didn't know what to do. This was obviously an attempt at.... something? Hell, like he'd know.

  
"You're starting to worry me," he finally said, giving Raihan a suspicious glance.

  
Raihan looked at him with shock. "What'd I do wrong? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

  
"Well, it's entirely about what you said," Leon answered. "But I don't understand what it meant."

  
"Oh." Raihan nodded, thinking. Then his eyes widened. "Oh. That." He laughed, patting Leon on the shoulder. "Man, you are so stupid sometimes. That's not an insult. It's constructive critisism."

  
"Oh, is it, now?"

  
"Lee, I was messing around. I wouldn't fuck you."

  
"Really?" Leon didn't know whether to be offended or not.

  
Raihan sputtered. "I mean, not that I wouldn't fuck you, it's just that, you know, you don't seem like the person to- well, you don't look like you're the kind of person to want a sex life. That's all I was referring to."

  
Leon gave him a displeased frown. "Why's that?"

  
"You're, I dunno, wholesome?"

  
"If that's what you want to call it."

  
"You've probably never had sex in your entire life."

  
He looked away guiltily. Raihan glanced at him, smiling mischeivously.

  
"You actually haven't, have you?"

  
"Would it matter?" Leon growled.

  
"Well, a little. It proves my theory that you're not one to care about things like that. Have you even jerked off before?"

  
"Of course I have!"

  
"Were you thinking about me?"

  
Raihan's sudden change in tone made Leon freeze. What was he supposed to say to that? Should he say anything? He'd be giving Raihan something to make fun of him for, that's for damn sure.

  
"So now you're quiet," Raihan commented. "I'll take that as a yes."

  
Leon laid his head back, mumbling a quiet prayer to Arceus.

  
"Would you like that to be a reality?"

  
He could have died right then and there if he wanted to. The way Raihan was looking at him was like he was his next meal. Leon blushed madly, stammering. "I- I, well, I've certainly thought about it. But I never..."

  
"Never thought it's actually happen?"

  
He shook his head.

  
Raihan smiled. "I wouldn't do anything if you didn't want to, just so you know. I'll always make sure it's fine with you first."

  
"It's fine."

  
Raihan blinked. "What?"

  
"I said it's fine." Leon took a deep breath. "I... I'm curious."

  
"Curiosity almost killed the boyfriend."

  
"Suck on a Diglett."

  
"A Diglett or a dick? You gotta specify." Raihan leaned in, dangerously close to having their lips touching.

  
"Whatever works for you," Leon replied quietly, a little intimidated. But he closed the gap nonetheless.

  
It was slow, passionate, heartfelt - everything you'd want in a kiss, really. Raihan certainly knew what he was doing, and Leon felt a little more comfortable with that kept in mind. They eventually had to break apart for air, and Raihan had to actually pry himself away before causing the both of them to pass out. He smiled that damned fanged smile of his, taking Leon's chin in his hand and making Leon look into his eyes.

  
"Relax. Don't worry about anything, sweatheart, I've got you," he reassured him, and Leon could never feel safer anywhere than in his arms. They'd been best friends for almost ten years now. It wasn't like Raihan was going to toss that out the window just to get his hands on the Champion. No, Raihan would never do anything like that; he was too proud of hiself to ruin his name, if not too shy to even pull a move of the sorts.

  
Besides, Leon didn't have to worry about relaxing. His entire body went limp at the mere feeling of Raihan's hands on his back, holding him close. Raihan went in for another kiss, this time tilting his head to get a better angle. Leon grunted at the feeling of his teeth biting down on his lip, trying to decide if he liked that or not. He tensed a little, trying to ignore the tang of blood on his tongue. Another break for air, then right back into it again, Raihan now taking it even further and deeper, sliding his own tongue into Leon's mouth to explore his new territory. Leon sighed contently, leaning forwards to make it easier for Raihan. He was already high off of endorphins. Who would have thought it would be this amazing so soon?

  
"Lay down," Raihan ordered quietly, already softly pushing Leon down with a hand on his chest. The Champion obeyed, laying down comfortably enough to be happy with the current position. "Alright, close your eyes. I want you to think about how it feels, not how it looks. You got that?"

  
Leon nodded, remaining silent. He was at a loss for words at the moment. He was too focused on how damn great this was to give a shit. Raihan knew what he was doing. He didn't have to worry about it. So he did close his eyes, anticipating what came next.

  
Raihan lightly ran his hands down his sides, causing Leon to shiver at the feeling. He continued until he found his way under Leon's shirt, dragging it up so painfully slow that Leon couldn't help but squirm. Raihan quickly put him in his place, holding him down thoroughly.

  
"You're fine. I just wanna make you feel good," he said, returning to his business when Leon stilled.

  
He had to sit up a little to allow his shirt to be taken completely off, and he already felt a little self-conscious at the way Raihan was already sizing him up.

  
"Are you sensitive there?"

  
"Sensitive whe-" He was broken off by a choked moan as Raihan grazed his fingers over his nipples. His eyes widened, not expecting to have reacted that way.

  
Raihan laughed. "That's a yes." He touched them again, this time with a little more pressure. "Don't be afraid to make sounds, Lee, it's natural. Besides, I like 'em." He smiled, then looked down to make sure he was doing this right.

  
Leon couldn't even reply before he was a moaning mess under Raihan's hands. He forgot everything about keeping quiet, every last one of his braincells fried with every second that dragged on. Before long, something warm and wet covered his left pectoral, making him nearly yelp in pleasure. He looked up to see that Raihan had placed his tongue on it, now beginning to lightly suck as he fondled the other. Leon let out a shaky whimper, toes curling. He wasn't sure if he was even going to make it to the main event.

  
Raihan eventually quit, moving up to place kisses on Leon's neck before deciding to bite down instead when he earned a rather interesting sound from his boyfriend. Leon gasped, feeling Raihan's fangs sink into him, and yet he didn't feel the pain like he should have. It just felt like it was the best possible thing in the world, but he subconsciously argued to himself that he'd leave a mark.

  
"Rai-"

  
"It's low enough," Raihan replied briskly, biting down harder. He could feel him lapping at the blood that was drawn out, like it was a drug to him. He left that spot, moving down to find another good one to mark up. "You're so handsome. has anyone ever told you that?"

  
"O-only Mum."

  
"That's because she's supposed to say that. You're her son. This time, it's coming from me. You're fucking gorgeous, babe. Who gave you the right to be so beautiful?"

  
Leon let out a breathy laugh, blushing even harder if it was possible. "I haven't even gotten a good look at you," he complained.

  
"All you had to do was ask." Raihan left his occupation of sucking a hickey on the other side of Leon's neck to take a moment to take off his own shirt. He dropped it onto the floor with the other, sitting up for a little longer to let Leon take a good look. Raihan instinctively went to cover what he could of his scars, but he tried to stop himself by letting his hands fall into Leon's instead.

  
"You're beautiful, too," the Champion praised. "Those scars just prove how much you've been through. Look where you are now. You went from a shy and quiet kid to who you are today. I actually think they're neat."

  
Raihan rolled his eyes. "You are so thoughtful and loving to other people that it hurts," he commented. He shook his head, changing the subject. "These need to come off." He began tugging at Leon's joggers, prompting him to help in taking them off. He hadn't even realized how much it hurt - he was achingly hard, and he hadn't noticed one bit because he was so distracted by the pleasure Raihan had been supplying him with.

  
"Dammit," Leon cursed, sucking in a sharp breath. Raihan nodded.

  
"That's a problem."

  
Leon didn't even have time to react when Raihan grinded down, hard, against his groin, causing him to fling his head back in bliss. If he wasn't loud before, that definitely got his vocal cords going.

  
"Yeah, that feels good, doesn't it?" Raihan breathed. He bit back a moan of his own. "Arceus, I can't wait to see how you feel."

  
Oh, yeah, that was definitely going to happen. Leon could only whimper in reply, the mere thought of having Raihan fuck him causing him to shudder in delight.

  
"Hang on. My room."

  
"Wh-"

  
Leon was suddenly swept off the couch and into Raihan's arms in one fluid motion. He cried out in surprise, latching onto Raihan like his life depended on it. Everything happened in a blurr; the only thing that told him that they'd reached their destination was when the sound of Raihan kicking a door open was heard. That, and he was dropped down onto the bed like a sack of potatoes.

  
"Stay," Raihan told him, moving to dig around in his bedside drawer. "Are you gonna want condoms or are you good with me going in raw?"

  
"Isn't it safer to use them?" Leon asked, watching him intently.

  
He shrugged. "As long as you don't have any STDs, it should be fine. I was planning on taking a shower after this, anyways. It feels way better without condoms, trust me. There's no plastic or rubber dragging in your ass, so that's a plus. You know what, fuck condoms."

  
He returned with a bottle of lube, putting it aside for now. He was currently worried about getting Leon's boxers off and out of sight. Leon could only watch, having no clue what he could do to help. It seemed like Raihan had this under control, anyways. It was only when he felt cold air against his cock did he finally realize how far this was really gonna go. Raihan must have read his worried expression, because he planted a quick kiss on his lips to calm him down.

  
"Babe, seriously. Relax. It's so much easier."

  
How could he relax when he was about to have something up his ass? He hadn't even seen what Raihan had in store for him yet. yes, he trusted the man with his heart, but he knew enough that this was going to hurt. He furrowed his brow in confusion when Raihan flashed him a displeased look.

  
"Alright, watch. I'm not doing anything yet, see?" He waved his hand, then looked down at Leon's dick. "I'm gonna touch you. Is that alright?"

  
Leon nodded. Raihan let out a breath of relief, muttering something under his breath that was too quiet to hear. He wasted no time in slowly stroking Leon, causing his entire body to tense at the feeling of pure pleasure. He couldn't even make a sound. Raihan glanced up at him, making sure he was okay before continuing. Leon dug his nails into the sheets, letting out a broken moan, unable to conjure up anything else to respond to how good he was feeling.

  
"Raihan... Rai, I-"

  
Just as the awful swirling in his gut that had been building up for ages was about to burst, Raihan stopped completely. Leon whimpered in protest.

  
"Calm down, I'll let you cum. I just don't want you completely wasted before I even get the chance to do anything," Raihan explained. The gym leader moved to take off his shorts and boxers in one go, finally letting Leon get a good look at the rest of him. Oh, lord, he was really in for it, wasn't he?

  
"If I do anything you don't like, just tell me to stop, alright?"

  
Leon could barely move to nod again. "Please," he begged. He needed release so badly that he was desperate enough just to get this over with.

  
"Well, since you asked so nicely."

  
Raihan found the bottle of lube again, applying some to his fingers. "The key is to open you up as much as possible before going in. That way it doesn't hurt too badly. This is gonna be cold," he warned.

  
"Good Arceus," Leon whined, hating the feeling already. Raihan used his other hand to hold Leon's, trying to make him calm down.

  
"It'd be easier if you spread open for me," he hinted.

  
Leon obeyed immediately, gasping at the feeling of Raihan's finger prodding at his ass. Every inch of him felt numb, just dying to get on with it. It wasn't long before Raihan added another finger, making Leon go completely still with sensory overload.

  
"You've gone all quiet," he observed.

  
"I ca-" Leon stopped with a breathy moan, wriggling to have Raihan shove his fingers in further. Suddenly he went rigid as Raihan struck something inside him that felt so amazing that his vision nearly went white.

  
"Found it," Raihan declared triumphantly. "That, my good friend, is your prostate. Feels great, doesn't it?"

  
He kept thrusting his fingers against it, so perfectly, that it was impossible to think straight. Leon gave up entirely, thinking he could faint out of pleasure alone.

  
Suddenly Raihan took out his fingers, using what was left of the lube to coat his cock. Leon took one look at what he was doing and could have died on the spot. "Raihan, you're sure this is gonna be okay?"

  
"Of course. I'd never lie to you, would I?"

  
Leon glared at him.

  
"Don't answer that. Just relax, for the last time. I'll stop if you want."

  
"No, keep going. Please."

  
Raihan nodded, moving so that he was neatly placed between Leon's legs. He pulled Leon a little closer, trying to determine his approach. "You ready?"

  
The other paused, thinking. "Yes."

  
Raihan looked into his eyes, a sort of silent promise exchanging between them. No, Raihan would never hurt him. Not in a million years. He put his mouth next to his ear, his breath tickling the skin. "I'm honored to be your first."

  
Slowly, carefully, Raihan pushed in. Leon threw his head back, inhaling sharply. It hurt as bad as he thought it would. He put his arms around Raihan, searching for something else to hold onto.

  
"You doing alright?" Raihan fretted, ready to abort the mission on the flip of a switch.

  
"F-fine," Leon replied, his voice a couple octaves higher than normal. He blinked back tears, burying his nose into the crook of Raihan's neck.

  
Raihan waited for a moment, allowing Leon to adjust. "It'll feel great in a minute. I promise."

  
He was right. As soon as Leon gave the okay to move, he was in a world of pleasure. He never thought it'd be this amazing. Not on his own life. And they'd hardly gotten started. Raihan was fueled by Leon's moans, driving himself further and deeper, eager to make the love of his life feel as great as humanly possible.

  
"Can you go harder?" Leon asked, voice barely audible. He'd nearly lost his voice after using it to yell so much.

  
"Of course, babe," Raihan confirmed, kissing him as he quickened and strengthened the pace. Leon could have screamed. No, he did scream. He didn't know what hit him. His prostate was found again, and he lost all rational thoughts as Raihan hammered it relentlessly.

  
Leon was definitely leaving marks by how hard he was digging his nails into Raihan's back. He couldn't exactly help himself, though, He was acting entirely on instinct.

  
He didn't know how long it lasted. He did know that he'd never felt so connected with someone before. It was absolutely wonderful. If he had known how this felt like earlier, if he knew that Raihan loved him for so long... Well, this wouldn't be his first time.

  
He couldn't even muster his voice to warn Raihan before climaxing, his cum splattering on Raihan's chest and abdomen without being able to do anything to stop it. He'd never gone that hard before. Proof that sex was better than just jacking off on horny evenings to yourself.

  
Raihan wasn't too far behind. The feeling of being packed to the brim with his cum like that was just pure euphoria by itself. Raihan let out a sudden cry - one of the only noises he's made through this entire process. They stayed in their position for a good while before Raihan snapped out of his daze and pulled out. Leon shivered, barely even registering what was going on. He was drifting out of consciousness fast.

  
"I told you," Raihan whispered, chest heaving to catch his breath. "Not bad, huh?"

  
"Great," Leon replied, not even thinking.

  
"You good?"

  
"I'm tired."

  
Raihan laughed. "Natural for a first-timer. Go on, we'll clean up later."

  
He was already asleep. Raihan snorted, smiling before laying down next to him.

"No one ever told me about the after-effects," Leon complained as he got to his feet. He stretched, his back giving a loud pop.

  
"You never asked," Raihan replied. He looked up from his phone, taking a bite out of his bagel. "Can you walk alright?"

  
"I'll manage."

  
Hopefully, Leon added in his head. Last night was amazing, sure, but Rose would definitely be suspicious if he showed up to deal with Champion stuff like this. He'd seriously flip his lid if he knew. Leon paused.

  
"What do you say my chances of getting another day off are?"

  
"Honestly? One in five. Just say that you had a very thoughtful experience on your mental health day that you had to take another day off to really think it over," Raihan offered.

  
"Not bad." Leon was already having Rotom copy it down to send to Oleana, who hopefully wouldn't give him an earful about missing so many duties. "I guess that would leave another day to spend together."

  
Raihan nodded, smiling a little. "You do know that there's several people out there that have conspiracy theories about us being together, right?"

  
"You're kidding."

  
"C'mere."

  
Leon - painfully - walked over to see what Raihan was going on about, looking over his shoulder and at his phone.

  
"Holy Mew."

  
"Right? It's great. Gives me wank material while you're away." That earned him a swat on the back of the head. Raihan laughed, ducking out of the way. "Alright, alright, I'm joking."

  
"You better be. But it's nice to know that there's some people out there that can accept us."

  
"A lot. Not some. Like, half of Galar and then some in other regions. But yeah, it's nice."

  
"I hate it when you get technical," Leon mumbled, going to sit down with Charizard, who had slept out in the living room with poor Flygon, who had been desperate to get away from that hunk of a beast that had been taking up all her precious room on the couch.

  
"I love you, too, dumbass."


End file.
